Rapunzel and The thief
by IvanaJesika
Summary: A Princess who fall in love with the thief.


**Meeting of destiny**

This is a story, about a girl who never left her home for almost 18 years or should I say from the beginning she was born into this world until the day before she'll be 18. Her name was Rapunzel, she lived in the middle of the forbidden forrest. Somewhere, that no one has any courage to entered it. Because it was full of monsters and dragons, a mystic place. Every man who stepped in to the forbidden forrest, ended up never get out.

She lived in a tower, alone. But sometimes, her mother or her father visited her. They visited her twice a week, in a morning and than they left her when the noon came. She always get what she wants everytime she asked. There's nothing impossible for her to ask.

But, it seems like there's nothing she wants more than be free from this tower. "Tomorrow will be my birthday. What kind of gift should I ask from them?" said Rapunzel while sitting and looking out from the window.

She heard some footsteps of a horse, she thought that it was her mother or her father. She prepared to laid down. "Mother? Father?" she shouted. And suddenly a man appeared from the shrub. Suddenly an arrow nearly hit Rapunzel, Rapunzel shocked. When she looked at the right side of her window, she saw a bird stucked because of an arrow embedded into its left wing.

"Hey, watch it. You almost shot that arrow into my head." Rapunzel shouted angrily. She was surprised, this was the fist time she saw a man besides her father. A looking good man sat on a horse. He didnt care at all about Rapunzel, he didnt even turn his face to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel heard another footstep of horse, but this time it wasnt alone. It sounded like a herd of horses, she felt like her hair was being pull from someone. "Ouch." And then she saw the man has already grabbed her hair and walked against the wall while holding her hair.

A man dressed like a royal army arrived. He looked up, and then he looked to the left side and then to the right side. He seemed pissed off because he didnt find what he was looking for, but Rapunzel was wondering did he see Rapunzel or not.

And then some of them arrived, the dressed like the first royal army who arrived. He was pointing everywhere, like he was saying "Search there, and there." And then they scattered. "Hey, dont just stand there." She saw the man was half way to the window. "What do you want?" said Rapunzel. "Help me get up there." "and what do I get from helping you?" the man answerred "Anything you want. Now hurry up." He seemed like in a hurry, like being chased.

Rapunzel understand now, he was being chased by the royal army. "Anything?" asked Rapunzel.

"Yes, anything. Hurry, or they will get me." Rapunzel believed him, and so she helped him. And finally he's in her room. They were both out of breath, "You're so heavy." Rapunzel complained. "It would be come easier if your tower not that high." Said the man. "I wasnt talking about how high is my tower. I was talking about how heavy you are."

"Ssshhh." He raised his hand about half of his hand and shook it, like giving a sign to Rapunzel to be quite.

"I forgot my horse, they will catch her. What should I do." The man was worried about his horse.

"there's no other way to entry this tower like you just did. But I think your horse will be captured." Said Rapunzel.

"They have already captured her. Look." She pointed to below, they begun to ran back toward the tower. They left. The man looked cheer up then before, he turns back to Rapunzel. "Did you see that?" she's confused. "see what?"

"Did you see them? How did they only see my horse and they didnt see us?" he looked confuse.

"That's what I'm wondering since the first man arrived." Said Rapunzel. She kept her eyes on this man, from the feet to his head. He carried a bag, it's small not too small. So floaty, like it's not fully filled up. His skin looked red, slightly reddish due to the heat of the burning sun. His hair was dark brown, his height more like around 180 cm or more. His clothes looked a bit ragged.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. And then she pointed toward the bag he was carrying and asked "What is in the bag?" he surprized. He grabbed it from his right hand, and stepped back "This is nothing."

"But you act like it's something." She tried to reach it but he warded her hand. "It looks like I dont have anything important here, I have to leave." And then he turned back to window and he realized he need her hair. "did you forget something?" said that while playing her hair.

"Oh yes, I need your hair. Maybe someday, I will be back here." He said, and preparing himself to climbed down. And again, she believed. While he was climbing down, she shouted "You will be back here and give me what I want, right?" he replied like he didnt care. "Oh. Yes, i will."

And then he reach the ground, starting to ran. Rapunzel looked put so much hope into him. "Argh, I forgot to ask his name. He's so charming." Said Rapunzel.

While the man was running, far away from the tower he stopped for awhile and thought that he forgot to ask her name. "I couldnt believe it, I'm going to back here someday." And then he begun to ran again.

The sun was going down, and down and down. Until the moon and the stars were rising and the sky looked blue dark. Rapunzel singing, and dancing untill 10 o'clock. After that, she drew a sketch of the man before. It's the last minute of her 17 years old, she put the sketch on her bed with her pencil. She took a chair and sat next to the window. She stared at the sky about how beautiful it was. Suddenly, a falling star in the sky.

She begun to close her eyes and she started to make a wish. "I wish, he came tomorrow to picked me up. We begin to walk away from this tower, having everything happen to both of us and finally we're together forever. This is what I want for my 18 years old birthday gift."

She left the chair, she grabbed the sketch and begun to finishing it.


End file.
